


Beneath a Sky On the Verge Of Falling

by bakedpotatocat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Davepeta is a huge fucking nerd, Epilogue, Gen, cant be assed to format this properly, sollux just wants a nap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedpotatocat/pseuds/bakedpotatocat
Summary: Sollux finally gets his chance at a fucking nap after the events of the Candy epilogues. That's what he thought, anyway, one more ghost from his past comes to haunt him.





	Beneath a Sky On the Verge Of Falling

Sollux looked up, through his double-blind vision, where he could see the muted burgundy soul of Aradia. Opposite her was the burning crimson of another Time player he had met once before, shimmering through a metallic body similar to what his closest friend once had. He seemed happier in it, instead of constrained. Good for that guy, whatever his name was. She was leaving with him, off on some journey into yet another abyss. That was fine, Sollux thought. He cared about her, but they were different people. She always wanted adventure and meaning and to see the nuts and bolts of the fabric of spacetime. Sollux just wanted a break. Those three red souls – including that terrifying thing he could never quite look at clearly, their impact on the nature of reality was so powerful – stretched into the sky and disappeared, leaving the rest of the world fading into a calm, muted blue. For once Sollux’s headache let up, and he let the familiar thudding of artillery lull him into the deepest sleep he had felt in years. For once, there was nothing to worry about. No prophecies to fulfill, no gambits to keep up with, no shouting or cryptic messages. Just soft grass and no responsibility.

                You’d think that was the end, didn’t you? A story to tell and no one to tell it. Well, it’s not, because this is where I come in! ahem *clears throat*

                *The heroine of legend, a double sprite brought back both from the dead and recesses of the deepest corners of Paradox Space, had completed their glorious mission to defeat the evil Lord English. Shimmering bird wings dragged that foul beast into the depths of the greatest black hole in history, a fitting end for both the progenitor of Paradox Space and one of the beings who could not exist outside it. Like a pinball inside a machine that is breaking apart around it, they were shot out back into a new reality, zooming through a warzone and faceplanting next to a familiar face.*

                Sollux groaned in exasperation; he could tell somebody had already come to bother him.

SOLLUX: cant a guy just catch some fuckiing zs iin the miiddle of a warzone wiithout anyone iinterrupting

                He looked up at the strange person in front of him, one eye still closed. Its weird… isn’t that that time players soul that just left with Aradia? But it was muted, offset by something… He blinked and all of a sudden it was Nepeta in front of him. But stronger than he had ever seen her soul, brighter since even before she died. Was there some ghost version of Nepeta that actually had an effect on their reality? Sollux shut both his eyes and made a shooing motion, intoning some grumbled variant of “go away” under his breath.

                *But the hero refused to let him sleep!!! They roughly shook the prophet until he got up and looked them in the eyes!!!*

SOLLUX: what the hell do you want – waiit who the fuck are you

                Looking with both double-blind eyes, his prophet’s vision, he could see a soul that seemed to flicker infinitely between two possibilities, observed as one possibility in either eye and both and neither when stared at completely. They were both Dave and Nepeta, a Knight and Rogue of Heart and Time alike, a strobe light whose default color was unknowable.

DAVEPETA: im the one who came to kick your ass into gear

SOLLUX: waiit to do what. can ii please get a goddamned explanatiion for once iin my liife

DAVEPETA: you get to make a choice

DAVEPETA: do you know you’ve meowver wow that was bad even for me

DAVEPETA: do you know you’ve never once had an effect on reality that wasn’t preordained or told to you?

DAVEPETA: you either go with the flow or don’t do anything

DAVEPETA: but the beauty of this world is that it can matter or it doesnt or it does somewhere inbetween

*davepeta slips on a second pair of shades that they stole from somewhere, reflecting sollux’s reflection back at them in red and blue alike, like a bad version of a cheesy cyberpunk movie, viewed through the reflection of cheap 3D glasses. snickering to themself, they put on the deepest and most serious voice possible, holding out their paws openhanded.*

DAVEPETA: its time for you to make a choice, sollux.

DAVEPETA: do you want to stay napping in wonderland

DAVEPETA: or do you want to go down the sicknasty rabbit hole

DAVEPETA: red pill

DAVEPETA: or blue pill

SOLLUX: …

SOLLUX: …

SOLLUX: iis thiis a fuckiing joke


End file.
